Coatings are often applied to steel prior to coiling. These systems may be applied in order to prevent corrosion of the steel during shipping and processing and to act as lubricants when the steel is formed. Two types of coatings commonly used to coat steel prior to coiling are: (1) liquid coatings and (2) cured dry film coatings. Each of these coatings may have certain drawbacks. Liquid oil type coatings may be messy, in part because they migrate and flow under pressure. This decreases their ability to protect the metal during storage or shipping and limits the performance of the metal during fabrication processes such as stretching, bending and drawing. Liquids may also become airborne and create environmental concerns related to clean-up/disposal and worker safety. Cured dry film coatings are polymers that require a chemical reaction typically performed at elevated temperature that is time-consuming and expensive. Ovens are expensive and require a large footprint on high speed metal processing lines. In many cases the coating material is dissolved in an environmentally restricted solvent that is evaporated during the heating process required for curing. The evolved solvents need to be incinerated or otherwise contained in order to meet environmental constraints. Other types of coatings that are applied to metals are non film forming systems such as chromates, phosphates and silanes. These may involve the use of hazardous chemicals, complex processing steps or are limited to specific applications. In many cases, the coatings discussed above are applied during operations separate and subsequent to normal mill processing thereby resulting in increased operational and transportation costs.